


Breathe

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Brother Feels, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Prompt:"If I lay hereIf I just lay hereWould you lie with me and just forget the world?"-Snow Patrol,Chasing Cars
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).



> It's still soft but the angst is there, sorry u____u

Atsumu didn’t know what to do anymore. He had failed. Talking to his father hadn’t done anything except tighten the security around the castle. “For security purposes”, he had said, but the Prince knew the truth. There was no plan, no last trump card and no possibility of escape. His wedding would take place tonight, and that was that.  
  
“Your Highness.”  
  
He tensed at the familiar voice, fingers curling into a ball.  
  
“Your Highness, it’s time for you to get changed.”  
  
He stared intensely at the gardens where the castle’s employees were working themselves hard to prepare the venue.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
It was absolutely beautiful and it only served to fill him with more rage that he wasn’t able to just enjoy it, to bask in the amazing effort his brother had poured into turning the location to fit his tastes.  
  
“Your Highness.”  
  
He turned abruptly and walked past the guard without looking at him. He couldn't bear to even glance at Sakusa. He didn’t know what would be worst, seeing the same hurt in his eyes, or the indifference his position required of him.  
  
They walked in silence, making their way quickly to the Royal bedchambers where, at the door, they stopped.  
  
From behind, Atsumu felt the guard bow, ready to take his leave once he would have entered. He hesitated, hand on the doorknob.  
  
“Your Highness, they’re waiting for you inside.”  
  
“Sakusa.”  
  
The military stood to attention.  
  
“Your Highness, yes ?”  
  
“Who are you sworn to ?”  
  
“The Inarizaki Crown, Your Highness.”  
  
He snorted.  
  
“Don’t you mean my Father ?”  
  
“I’ve pledged allegiance to the Royal Family.”  
  
“Yet you do my Father’s bidding.”  
  
“My duty is to serve and protect you all. You are free to give me orders too, Your Highness and I’ll execute them to the best of my abilities.”  
  
“Unless ‘Samu or Father tells you otherwise, right ?”  
  
This time, the guard didn’t give an immediate reply, most likely trying to choose his next words wisely.  
  
Atsumu wished so hard that Sakusa wouldn’t be bound by the vows he had taken when he entered their service. He bit his lips, fighting a venomous remark. Soon enough, he too would be shackled by a similar obligation.  
  
“This humble guard is to abide by the rules of the military and its hierarchy system. As acting King, His Majesty outranks us all, and thus, is the authority in all cases and manners.”  
  
 _As you very well know_ , the tone implied, almost reproachful that he had made him put it into words.  
  
“And… And what order has my Father given you ?”  
  
“I am to escort you, Your Highness. And make sure you arrive on time.”  
  
“So I’m your prisonner.”  
  
He didn’t reply. Of course he didn’t. They were both past pretending. No matter how well anyone was to phrase it, that’s what he was. His aversion to tonight’s event was well known around the castle, moreover by someone he used to be so close to.  
  
The Prince straightened himself.  
  
“You are to stand guard at my door. I don’t want anyone else entering this room.”  
  
The soldier slapped his fist on his chest.  
  
“As you wish, Your Highness.”  
  
Atsumu snorted before entering the room quickly.  
  
He was nowhere near getting what he wished.  
  
He let himself fall on his bed, facing the ceiling. It would be the last time he’s sleep in it alone. He closed his eyes, getting lost in his thought until he heard a knock and the door creaked when the intruder came in.  
  
“ ‘Tsumu.”  
  
He glanced at the figure.  
  
“I had ordered not to be disturbed but I guess you also outrank me, Crown Prince.”  
  
Osamu approached the bed quickly.  
  
“Officially, I’m here to help you change.”  
  
“And not officially ?”  
  
“I thought you might not want to stay alone.”  
  
Atsumu smiled sincerely for the first time today.  
  
“What a grand King you’ll make, ‘Samu. I wish I would be there to see it.”  
  
“You talk as if I won’t invite you.”  
  
“I’m sure a married Prince has a lot of duties to tend to. That Kingdom is a long way from here.”  
  
“I’ll make sure to add “Frequent brotherly visits” as a condition to the Contract.”  
  
“Well, I’m flattered, ‘Samu.”  
  
They heard a knock at the door.  
  
“Your Highness Crown Prince Osamu and Your Highness Prince Atsumu, it’s almost time.”  
  
Osamu sighed, already making his way to the outfit displayed in plain view when Atsumu grabbed his arm.  
  
“Please, ‘Samu. Come lay with me.”  
  
The Crown Prince hesitated.  
  
“Father will throw a fit if we’re late.”  
  
Atsumu’s smile widened.  
  
“He can’t do worse to me. Please. Just for a moment. Consider that my wedding present.”  
  
Osamu’s eyes turned to shock and hurt before he sighed, closing them to regain composure. Without another word, he went to the other side of the bed and lied beside his twin and held his hand. The groom squeezed it.  
  
Now, Atsumu felt like he could finally breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
